Nae Couple, Saranghaeyo
by isfa.id
Summary: KiHae... Kibum memutuskan kembali lagi ke Super Junior... segitu aja summarynya, silahkan dibaca dan mian klo gaje, dan di sini aq msih buat Super Junior ber13 ya...


**Pengen ikutan share FF kayak yang laen, hehe... akhirnya aku coba bwt FF dan inilah jadinya, ini FF q yg pertama, tapi sumpah... ni FF GAJE banget, buwahaha... ^^**

**Tittle : Nae Couple, Saranghaeyo ^^**

**Genre : Romance**

**Author : isfa_id**

**Main Cast : KiHae / HaeBum**

**Other : Suju Member**

**- isfa_id -  
><strong>

"Ah… sudah lama aku meninggalkan tempat ini, dan sekarang aku kembali, aku merindukan mereka."

**- isfa_id -**

Pintu _lift_ terbuka, seorang laki-laki keluar dan berjalan menyusuri koridor _apartement_ sambil sesekali menolehkan kepalanya memperhatikan suasana sekitarnya. Sudah lama dia meningggalkan tempat ini… 3 tahun. "Banyak yang berubah," desahnya.

"Ini…" ucapnya setelah sampai ke tempat yang dituju. Dia menatap pintu itu, "Aku benar-benar merindukannya," desahnya lagi. Laki-laki itu memegang pedal pintunya tapi merasa ragu untuk membukanya, hingga tiba-tiba seseorang membuka pintu itu dari dalam, dia sangat terkejut.

"_YA!_ Kim Kibum."

"Oh… _Hyung,_" ucapnya saat melihat Shindong di depan mukanya.

Lalu dia melihat seseorang yang ada di belakang Shindong, orang yang sangat dia rindukan, dia tersenyum. Dan laki-laki itu memeluknya. "_Jeongmal bogoshipo_,"

"_Jeongmal bogoshipo_, Donghae _Hyung_," ucapnya membalas pelukan dari _hyung_ tercintanya itu.

Donghae menarik tangan Kibum dan mengajaknya masuk ke _dorm_. Semua _member_ menyambut kedatangannya. "_Annyeonghaseyo_…" ucapnya.

"Kenapa kau kaku sekali?" ucap Leeteuk dan langsung memeluk Kibum "Sudah lama sekali."

Kibum membalas pelukan sang _Leader_.

"Kalian tidak ada kegiatan?" tanya Kibum karena melihat semua _member_ ada di sana kecuali Heechul, dia juga sangat merindukan _hyung_nya itu.

"Tidak, kecuali Heechul hyung," jawab Yesung, dan membuat Kibum yakin Heechul tidak ada di sana.

"Sudahlah, kamu istirahat saja dulu" ucap Kangin sambil membawa koper Kibum ke dalam kamar. Kibum mengikuti Kangin ke dalam kamar.

"Istirahatlah…"

"_Ne Hyung, gomawoyo_."

Kangin hanya tersenyum dan meninggalkannya sendirian di sana.

Kibum berjalan menyusuri semua sudut kamar, "Kau sedang apa?" tiba-tiba seseorang masuk dan menyapanya.

"Oh… _ani Hyung_," jawab Kibum saat sadar kalau itu Donghae.

Donghae duduk di sisi ranjang, dan Kibum mengikutinya. "Istirahatlah… kau pasti lelah," ucap Donghae.

Kibum berbaring sambil meletakkan tangan di belakang kepalanya. Donghae menoleh ke arah Kibum, "Tidurlah…" ucapnya dan beranjak meninggalkan Kibum. Donghae keluar dari kamar dan menutup pintu kamar hingga tiba-tiba Heechul datang dan melihatnya. Heechul melihat ke dalam kamar "Itu Kibum?" ucap Heechul sedikit kaget. Heechul berusaha masuk ke kamar tetapi Donghae mencegahnya.

"Biarkan dia istirahat dulu _Hyung_, dia baru saja datang," ucap Donghae membuat Heechul sedikit kesal.

"Tapi aku ingin melihatnya."

"Nanti saja _Hyung_," ucap Hangeng membuat Heechul tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi. Dia selalu mengikuti setiap perkataan Hangeng.

**- isfa_id -**

Kibum keluar dari kamar setelah 1 jam beristirahat. "_YA!_ Kim Kibum," ucap Heechul berlari mendekati Kibum dan langsung memeluknya.

"_Hyung_…"

"Ah… aku senang sekali kamu sudah kembali ke sini."

"Aku juga _Hyung_."

"Ayo kita makan dulu," ucap Ryeowook setelah menyiapkan makanan di meja makan, yang diiyakan semua _member_.

Mereka bercanda sambil melepas rasa rindu kepada Kibum, tapi Kyuhyun tetap sibuk dengan permainan gamenya. Kibum mendekatinya "Apa kau tidak merindukanku?" tanyanya.

"_Ani_…" jawab Kyuhyun singkat tetap dengan kegiatannya.

'PLAK…!' Tiba-tiba Sungmin memukul kepala Kyuhyun.

"_YA! Hyung_, sakit."

"_YA!_ Kenapa _Hyung_ memukulnya?" ucap Kibum "Tidak apa-apakan?" tanya Kibum.

"_Ani Hyung_," jawab Kyuhyun sambil menyelesaikan permainannya dan memeluk Kibum erat.

"Malam ini tidur denganku ya," ucap Heechul membuat Kibum melepaskan pelukannya bersama Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah…" ucap Kibum sambil memberikan seyum termanisnya kemudian menatap Hangeng. Tatapan matanya seperti mengisyaratkan untuk mendapatkan izin dari Hangeng.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Aku bisa tidur di kamar yang lain," ucap Hangeng yang diikuti pelukan dari Kibum.

**- isfa_id -**

Heechul memeluk tubuh Kibum saat mereka berbaring untuk beristirahat. "_Hyung_, apa kamu benar-benar merindukanku?"

"_Ne_… mengapa kamu kembali sangat lama?" ucap Heechul sambil mempererat pelukannya.

"_Mianhaeyo Hyung_ karena aku terlalu lama pergi, tapi aku janji tidak akan meninggalkan _Hyung_ lagi," ucap Kibum seraya membalas pelukan Heechul.

"_Yagsog…?_"

"_Ne Hyung._"

Hingga akhirnya mereka tertidur dalam kehangatan pelukan masing-masing.

**- isfa_id -**

Donghae merasakan sinar matahari menyentuh sudut matanya, hingga membuat dia membuka matanya meski agak malas. Dia melihat Eunhyuk yang masih tertidur lelap di sebelahnya, kemudian dia memeluknya "Hyukjae… apa kamu belum mau bangun?" ucapnya lembut.

"Ah… sebentar lagi," jawabnya ikut memeluk Donghae.

Donghae melepaskan pelukannya saat Eunhyuk kembali terlelap dalam tidurnya. Dia berjalan keluar kamar dan menuju ke kamar Heechul. Dia ingin membangunkan Kibum, tapi saat dia membuka pintu kamar, dia melihat Kibum yang masih terlelap dalam pelukan Heechul, hal ini membuat Donghae sedikit merasakan… entahlah… dia sendiri bingung dengan perasaannya.

"Ah… ada apa denganku?" desahnya.

Donghae terkejut saat melihat Kibum terbangun, dia langsung pergi dari kamar itu. Kibum menatap aneh ke arah pintu "_Waeyo?_" tanya Heechul yang juga telah terbangun.

"_Ani_… aku merasa tadi ada seseorang di depan."

"Perasaanmu saja, ayo bangun."

**- isfa_id -**

"Apa kamu sudah siap?" tanya Siwon saat Kibum menuju ke dapur untuk mengambil minum.

"_Ye?_" ucap Kibum kurang mengerti dengan ucapan Siwon.

"Hari ini rekaman pertama untukmu setelah sekian lama kamu _hiatus_."

"Oh… _ne_… tapi aku sedikit gugup," jawab Kibum setelah mengerti maksud Siwon.

"Kamu pasti bisa," ucap Siwon sambil memegang pundak Kibum untuk memberi semangat.

"_Gomawoyo Hyung_."

Donghae melihat itu, dan kembali ada perasaan… ah… ini membingungkan.

"_YA!_ Donghae, kenapa kamu berdiri saja di sana?" ucap Eunhyuk hingga membuat Donghae kaget dan hampir menjatuhkan cangkir yang sedang dipegangnya.

Kibum dan Siwon serempak melihat ke arah Donghae, Kibum melihat sedikit keanehan di wajah Donghae.

"Oh… _ani_…" jawab Donghae langsung bergegas meninggalkan mereka.

Eunhyuk berlari mengejar Donghae.

Dan Kibum merasakan… dia memegangi dadanya… sesak…

**- isfa_id -**

Member lain sudah menyelesaikan rekamannya, tinggal Eunhyuk dan Donghae, mereka masuk ke dalam ruang rekaman. Kibum memperhatikan mereka dengan seksama, terlihat Eunhyuk menggenggam tangan Donghae dan Kibum tidak suka melihatnya. Kibum melangkah meninggalkan ruangan. Donghae melihat punggung Kibum yang menghilang setelah pintu tertutup. Donghae menatap Heechul yang saat itu ada di dalam ruangan. Sepertinya Heechul mengerti dengan bahasa mata Donghae yang ingin dia mengejar Kibum. Meski itu membuat perasaan Donghae tidak tenang.

"_Waeyo?_" tanya Heechul saat berhasil menemukan Kibum.

"_Ani Hyung,_" jawab Kibum singkat.

"Apa kamu lelah karena ini rekaman pertamamu setelah sekian lama?"

"_Ani_…" jawab Kibum dengan singkatnya, membuat Heechul bingung.

"Kalau tidak mau cerita tidak apa-apa, tapi menurutku kamu perlu seseorang untuk menumpahkan semua perasaanmu."

Kibum langsung memeluk Heechul "_Hyung_…" ucapnya mempererat pelukannya.

"_Wae?_" tanya Heechul bingung.

"_Ani_… Biarkan aku memeluk _Hyung_ saat ini."

Heechul hanya mengangguk.

**- isfa_id -**

Leeteuk menghampiri Kibum yang sedang menyendiri sambil memandangi langit. Dia menyentuh pundak Kibum hingga membuat Kibum menoleh ke arahnya "Oh… _Hyung_."

"Kenapa kau sendirian di sini?"

"_Ani_… Aku hanya ingin mencari udara segar."

Mereka diam untuk beberapa saat. Leeteuk memperhatikan wajah Kibum, "Mengapa _Hyung_ menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Kibum saat sadar Leeteuk sedang memperhatikannya.

"Apa kamu mencintainya?"

"_Ye?_" ucap Kibum tidak mengerti.

"Donghae… Apa kamu mencintainya?"

"_Hyung_…"

"Katakan saja padanya kalau kamu mencintainya."

"Bagaimana _Hyung_ tau?"

Leeteuk hanya tersenyum dan meninggalkan Kibum. Kibum memikirkan semua perkataan _hyung_nya.

"Ya… aku harus mengatakannya," ucap Kibum sambil beranjak dari duduknya dan melangkah menuju kamar Donghae. Tapi… dia melihat Donghae dan Eunhyuk sedang bercanda mesra di sana. Kibum memegangi dadanya… sangat sesak… ini menyakitkan baginya. Kibum berjalan lesu meninggalkan mereka berdua hingga tiba-tiba Siwon menarik tangannya.

**- isfa_id -**

"Mengapa kamu harus mencintainya?" tanya Siwon saat mereka berada di sebuah taman kecil di depan _dorm_ mereka.

Kibum hanya diam mendengarkan perkataan Siwon.

"Mengapa bukan aku?"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kibum terkejut dengan perkataan Siwon.

"Aku mencintaimu… _saranghaeyo_," ucap Siwon membuat Kibum benar-benar terkejut.

"_Hyung_…"

"Aku serius."

"Haha…" Kibum tertawa, "Kau benar-benar membuatku terkejut, sudahlah jangan bercanda lagi."

"AKU SERIUS!" teriak Siwon sehingga menghentikan tawa Kibum seketika.

Siwon menarik tubuh Kibum ke dalam pelukkannya. Ini sangat membuat Kibum risih, Kibum berusaha melepaskan pelukan Siwon, tapi Siwon memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"Aku tahu kau menolakku, tapi biarkan aku memelukmu."

Kibum hanya terdiam di dalam pelukan Siwon. "Aku sudah melukai perasaannya," batin Kibum.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada seseorang yang memperhatikan mereka… Donghae.

**- isfa_id -**

Eunhyuk menghampiri Donghae yang sedang asik menonton televisi. "Apa yang sedang kau lihat?"

"Song Hye Kyo _noona,_" jawab Donghae dengan senyum manisnya sambil menyembunyikan remote.

Eunhyuk menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak Donghae sambil sesekali bercanda.

'PRANK…!'

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara benda pecah membuat Eunhyuk dan Donghae menoleh. "Kibum…" ucap Donghae pelan.

Kibum berlari meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Donghae berusaha mengejar Kibum hingga meraih tangannya "_Waeyo?_ Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Donghae saat dia berhasil menggenggam tangan Kibum.

"_Ani_…"

"_Waeyo_ Kibumie?"

"_ANI!_" teriak Kibum membuat Donghae tersentak dan melepaskan genggamannya.

Kibum pergi meninggalkan Donghae yang masih terpaku karena bentakannya tadi.

**- isfa_id -**

Kibum sedang berbaring saat Donghae masuk ke kamarnya membuatnya beranjak dari tidurnya dan berniat meninggalkan Donghae, tapi Donghae menahannya dengan menggenggam tangannya "Lepaskan…"

"Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskannya," ucap Donghae menatap Kibum lekat-lekat "Kita perlu bicara." lanjutnya.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan, aku tidak mau mendengar apapun yang kamu katakan, aku tidak peduli." ucap Kibum ketus sambil berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Donghae, tapi gagal.

"Kibum aku mohon dengarkan aku, hanya sebentar saja."

Kibum menatap mata Donghae tajam "Lepaskan…" ucapnya sambil terus berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Donghae "Lepaskan…" ulangnya "LEPASKAN!" bentaknya.

Tapi Donghae tetap menggenggam tangan Kibum erat dan menarik tubuh Kibum ke dalam pelukkannya.

Kibum berusaha melepaskan pelukan Donghae tapi Donghae memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Kibum merasakan dingin di bagian dadanya… basah… "Apa Donghae menangis?" batinnya.

Perlahan Donghae melepaskan pelukannya dan itu membuat Kibum dapat melihat wajah Donghae yang benar… sedang menangis. Kibum tidak tau harus melakukan apa saat itu, dia hanya menatap wajah Donghae, dan ada sedikit rasa bersalah karena sudah membentaknya tadi. Tapi Kibum memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya, hingga ada yang menghentikan langkahnya.

"_Saranghaeyo_…"

Kibum berbalik dan menatap Donghae yang sedang mengusap air matanya.

"_Saranghaeyo_…" ulang Donghae sambil berjalan menghampiri Kibum, tapi ini membuat Kibum tersenyum sinis, membuat Donghae bingung dengan sikapnya.

"Oh… kamu bilang kamu mencintaiku, HA!" ucap Kibum dengan emosinya yang belum mereda. "Apa begini caramu mencintaiku?" ucapnya lagi tetap dengan nada emosi.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Kau bilang kau mencintaiku, tapi kau membuat hatiku sakit dengan terus bermesraan dengan Eunhyuk _hyung_, apa ini yang kamu maksud dengan CINTA?"

Donghae tersentak dengan perkataan Kibum.

"Kibum… mengapa kau berpikir begitu? Aku sama sekali tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Eunhyuk," jelas Donghae, yang dibalas Kibum dengan senyuman sinisnya.

Tiba-tiba Donghae tertawa kecil seakan mengejek Kibum, "Lalu kau sendiri… apa yang kau lakukan dengan Siwon kemarin? Kamu memeluknya dengan mesra, dan Heechul _hyung_… kau memeluknya saat kau tidur, dan sekarang kamu mempermasalahkan kemesraanku dengan Eunhyuk, kamu benar-benar egois."

"Apa itu menjadi masalah bagimu? Kita sama sekali tidak ada hubungan, kenapa kau membahasnya," ucap Kibum membuat Donghae benar-benar terpukul.

"Tidak ada hubungan apa-apa? Ya… kita tidak ada hubungan apa-apa," ucap Donghae dengan suara yang sangat pelan hingga tidak begitu terdengar di telinga Kibum.

Donghae meninggalkan Kibum.

Kibum langsung membanting pintu kamarnya membuat Donghae membalikkan badannya menatap pintu kamar Kibum yang sudah tertutup rapat.

Donghae meremas dadanya… ini sakit… sangat sakit…

**- isfa_id -**

Hari ini mereka sedang latihan karena lusa mereka akan _comeback stage_, dan ini membuat Kibum sangat gugup. Hingga dia banyak melakukan kesalahan selama latihan.

"Kibum, ada apa denganmu?" ucap Sungmin mendekati Kibum yang duduk sendiri di sudut ruangan.

"_Mianhaeyo Hyung_, aku mengacaukan latihan kita," ucap Kibum menyesal.

Leeteuk mendekati mereka berdua, "Aku tahu apa yang membuatmu tidak fokus, tapi kau harus bisa mengatasinya, apa kamu mau _comeback stage_ pertamamu gagal hanya karena itu?"

"_Ne Hyung_, aku tahu, aku akan mencoba fokus," jawab Kibum sambil beranjak dari duduknya.

"_Hyung_, memangnya ada apa?" tanya Sungmin.

"Sudah… ayo kita latihan lagi."

"'_YA! Hyung_ ceritakan padaku," ucap Sungmin sambil berlari kecil mengejar Leeteuk yang sudah menghampiri _member_ lain.

"Ceritakan apa?" tanya _member_ lain.

"_Hyung_, ada apa?" tanya Shindong dan Kangin kepada Leeteuk.

"Sudahlah… kita mulai latihannya."

"Ha…" desah semua _member_ kecewa.

**- isfa_id -**

"Kibum, kita perlu bicara," ucap Eunhyuk sambil menarik tangan Kibum saat mereka selesai latihan.

"_WAE?_" ucap Kibum dengan nada ketus.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau begitu kasar?"

"_Mianhae Hyung,_" ucap Kibum sambil duduk di kursi taman.

"Apa kamu benar-benar tidak bisa mengerti perasaan Donghae?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Kibum muak dan berniat meninggalkan Eunhyuk.

"Kau harus mencoba mendengarkan orang lain saat orang lain bicara padamu," ucap Eunhyuk dan kalimat itu dapat membuat langkah Kibum terhenti.

"Donghae mencintaimu, dan aku yakin kamu sudah tau itu. Dia yang paling merindukanmu saat kamu tidak ada di _dorm_, dia yang paling merasa kehilangan saat kamu memutuskan untuk _hiatus_ dari semua kegiatan Super Junior, apa kamu benar-benar tidak memikirkan perasaannya, dia benar-benar mencintaimu," Eunhyuk berusaha menjelaskan kepada Kibum.

Kibum hanya diam mendengar semua penjelasan Eunhyuk.

"Kau tahu? Dia selalu menangis tiap kali dia merindukanmu. Dan tadi malam…" Eunhyuk menghentikan ucapannya, hingga membuat Kibum menatap mata Eunhyuk meminta agar Eunhyuk melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Tadi malam… dia sama sekali tidak tidur, dia hanya menangis sambil menggenggam mp3 _player_nya."

"Mp3 _player?_" desah Kibum. Itu hadiah yang diberikan Kibum 3 tahun yang lalu saat dia memutuskan untuk _hiatus_. Di sana ada rekaman suaranya yang mengatakan kalau Donghae adalah _hyung_ terbaiknya, dan sahabat terbaik yang selama ini dia punya. Kibum memang sengaja merekamnya agar Donghae dapat mendengarkannya saat Donghae merindukannya. "Apa tadi malam dia mendengarkan itu?" batinnya.

"_Hyung_… sekarang dia di mana?" tanyanya ke Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menunjuk ke suatu arah, "Apa dia masih di dalam?" tanya Kibum saat menyadari arah tunjukkan Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk mengangguk.

Kibum langsung berlari meninggalkan Eunhyuk menuju ruang latihan. Dia menghentikan langkahnya di depan pintu dan melihat Donghae duduk sendiri membelakangi kaca.

Donghae menyadari kedatangan Kibum hingga dia beranjak dari duduknya dan memandang Kibum yang tetap berdiri di depan pintu.

Perlahan Kibum melangkah dan mendekati Donghae, dan langsung menarik tubuh Donghae ke dalam pelukkannya. "_Mianhaeyo… jeongmal mianhaeyo_," ucap Kibum sambil mempererat pelukkannya.

Donghae hanya diam dan membiarkan tubuhnya berada dalam pelukan Kibum.

"_Mianhaeyo_ karena aku tidak mengerti perasaanmu, _mianhaeyo_ karena aku sudah menyakitmu, _mianhaeyo_ kare…"

"Sudahlah…" ucap Donghae membuat Kibum menghentikan kata-katanya.

Kibum perlahan melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Donghae hangat. Dia memegang kedua pipi Donghae "_Saranghaeyo_…" ucap Kibum sambil tersenyum dan menghapus air mata Donghae yang seketika menetes.

Donghae tersenyum mendengarnya. Kibum kembali memeluknya erat, "_Saranghaeyo… saranghaeyo_…" ucapnya.

"_Nado saranghaeyo._" ucap Donghae dan membalas pelukan Kibum.

**- isfa_id -**

_Comeback stage_ mereka berjalan dengan sangat lancar. Semua penonton puas dengan penampilan mereka terutama _ELF_.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu saat kembali lagi ke Super Junior?" tanya MC kepada Kibum.

"Oh… ini sangat menyenangkan, aku sangat merindukan mereka dan merindukan untuk tampil di atas panggung."

"Ini _comeback stage_mu yang pertama, apa kau merasa gugup?"

"Ya… aku sangat gugup, tapi _hyung-hyung_ku dan Kyuhyun meyakinkan kalau aku bisa melakukannya, dan itu membuatku lebih baik."

"Oh ya Leeteuk _ssi_… apa pendapatmu dengan album baru kalian saat ini?"

"Oh… ini adalah sebuah keajaiban, bukan hanya bagiku tapi juga bagi semua _member_, kami sangat senang karena Kibum dapat kembali lagi bergabung bersama kami, dan ini membuat kami sangat bersemangat selama proses rekaman, dan kami harap semuanya dapat menerima album baru kami ini dengan baik." jawab Leeteuk dengan senyumnya yang khas.

**- isfa_id -**

Kibum menarik tangan Donghae saat Donghae ingin masuk ke _dorm_.

"_Waeyo?_"

Kibum tidak menjawab pertanyaan Donghae dan menariknya.

"Mau ke mana?" tanya Donghae lagi dan tetap tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari Kibum.

"Kenapa kita ke sini?" tanya Donghae saat sampai di tepi danau kecil.

"Bukankah ini indah," ucap Kibum dan duduk di bangku yang terletak tidak jauh dari danau itu.

Donghae mengikuti Kibum dan duduk di sebelahnya.

Kibum menggenggam tangan Donghae, hingga membuat Donghae tersenyum dan menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Kibum.

"_Hyung_…" ucap Kibum membuat Donghae mengangkat kepalanya dari pundak Kibum.

"Donghae-ya," ucap Kibum lagi, "Tidak apa-apakan aku memanggilmu begitu?" tanyanya dan mendapatkan anggukan dari Donghae.

"Donghae-ya…" ulangnya "Donghae-ya…" ucap Kibum lagi membuat Donghae jadi serba salah.

"_Waeyo?_" tanyanya.

Kibum memegang pipi Donghae sambil sesekali mengelusnya. "Kibummie… apa yang kamu lakukan?"

Kibum tidak menggubris pertanyaan Donghae dan tetap menatap wajah Donghae sambil tersenyum.

"Kibummie, _waeyo?_" tanya Donghae lagi dan tidak mendapat jawaban "Kibummie…" ucap Donghae lagi.

Kibum mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Donghae hingga membuat Donghae memundurkan kepalanya. Kibum tersenyum.

Kembali Kibum mendekatkan wajahnya dan kembali Donghae memundurkan kepalanya.

"Donghae-ya,"

"_Ne_…"

"_Saranghaeyo,_" ucap Kibum dan langsung mengecup bibir indah Donghae.

Donghae sangat terkejut dan langsung beranjak dari duduknya.

"_Waeyo?_ Apa kau tidak suka?" tanya Kibum yang ikut beranjak dari duduknya.

"_Ani… ani_… kamu jangan berpikir seperti itu, aku hanya kaget." ucap Donghae.

Kibum memeluk Donghae.

Hening…

Kibum melepaskan pelukannya perlahan dan menatap Donghae lekat-lekat. Donghae tau apa yang akan dilakukan Kibum, dia memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan Kibum mengecup bibirnya. "_Nae couple… saranghaeyo…_" ucap Donghae dalam hati dan membalas kecupan Kibum.

**E.N.D**

**Mind to Review? ^^**


End file.
